Mustang: Is it really over
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: It's been 2 years since the whole ordeal went down and they want to meet again but will new friends get in the way of their meeting, will they fight for it all or will it REALLY be over
1. Chapter 1

Mustang: Is it really over

The sequel to my first one hope you like

~_**WREN AND TRUNKS**_~

Wren snuck into the house that her and Trunks bought 2 years after they found out they were pregnant. Wren put her shoes down slowly and snuck into the kitchen, then sunk down to on her knees.

Trunks was in the living room holding what looked to be a gun. "Where are you honey?" Trunks said in a sweet voice. "I saw you run out of the house, and I know you're back in." Trunks said chuckling. He saw her shoes by the door. "I see your shoes." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Wren mentally cursed herself. A little boy, with black hair and big blue eyes, popped out of the kitchen cabinet that was under the sink and hushed her then motioned her inside. Since Wren never grew since she was 19 she could fit. "Hey sweetie, thank you." Wren said kissing the boy's head.

"You're welcome mommy." He said smiling. They heard Trunks walk into the kitchen and saw his shadow walk past them, they sighed in relief. Then just as they thought they were safe Trunks swung open the sink cabinet and aimed the gun at them.

"Get out of the cabinet." Trunks said smirking. They crawled out then stood up. "I win." Trunks said then shot the gun which squirted water at them.

He first hit the boy then Wren moved out of the way of the water and pulled a gun out from her back pocket and hit Trunks with water. After Wren was done hitting him with water, Trunks pretended to die and the boy took a piece of cardboard out of his shirt which said 'bullet proof'. "Actually I win." Wren said then high fived her son.

Trunks laid there for a few minutes till the boy began to cry and ran to his dad. "Daddy we were just kidding, don't really die." He said with tears running down his face.

Trunks chuckled and put his hand on the back of the boy's head opening his eyes. "I know we were kidding TJ." Trunks said then kissed his forehead. "So Ms. Stealth, what's for dinner?" Trunks asked getting up and putting his arm around Wren's small waist and kissed her neck.

"EW, get a room!" TJ yelled then ran to the back yard as his parents giggled.

Wren made sure TJ was gone before she started talking. "Thyme called again." Wren said going to the fridge to take out what they're going to eat for dinner. "She wanted to see us." Wren said looking at her husband.

"Isn't it bad enough that we live in the same neighborhood, we shouldn't be seen associating with each other?" Trunks said getting a beer from the fridge. "I would love to talk with them again, I would love to see my sister but it's too risky we have a son to think about." Trunks said leaning against the counter.

Wren scowled at Trunks. "Don't you think I know that, but Trunks it's been years the news stopped talking about it 4 years ago, TJ is 4 and doesn't know any of his family." Wren said sighing. "I miss my family; I want to see my brother and friends." Wren said then walked out of the kitchen.

~_**GOTEN AND BRA**_~

"Goten where are you!" Bra yelled running through their house. "Thyme just called, we're all meeting up at the old abandoned gas station outside of the city tomorrow night." Bra said finding her husband in his office working on some paper work.

Goten slid from under the car and sat up. "Really, that's great!" Goten said hopping up and hugging Bra. "I can't wait to see Wren, and I can't wait for them to see you." Goten said rubbing Bra's swollen stomach.

Bra gave Goten a weak smile. "They actually don't know if Wren and Trunks are coming, you know how Trunks is he's still scared." Bra said as Goten's hand slowly slid off of her belly.

"If they don't come I'm going to go see my sister, I haven't seen her in almost 5 years." Goten said punching the wall.

Bra walked up to Goten and hugged him from behind. "We just have to be patient." Bra said kissing Goten's neck. "And hope." She said snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you." Goten said turning around and hugging Bra.

Bra smiled and put her head on Goten's chest. "I love you too." Bra said. "You know she had a baby." Bra said pulling away from Goten. "Wren, she had a boy he's 4 now." Bra said and smiled as she saw Goten's eyes light up.

"I'm an uncle, they better come." Goten said shaking his head. "I need to see them." He said sighing.

~_**THYME AND JONNY**_~

"It's all set up, I just finished getting in touch with Vegeta and Bulma, we're all meeting and Wren said she could try." Thyme said sitting on the couch next to her husband.

"Great, I can't wait." Jonny said drinking a beer and put Thyme's legs across his lap. "This is a hole in our lives that's becoming filled again." Jonny said then regretted his words. "I didn't mean it like that…" Thyme cut Jonny off mid-sentence.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Thyme said trying to hold back tears. "It's not your fault, it's just me." She said getting up to go cook dinner.

Jonny hopped up and ran to go comfort Thyme. "No, I now the situation is still bad and I just poked it, I didn't mean to please don't cry." Jonny said kissing the back of Thyme's neck.

Thyme giggled at Jonny's soft kisses. "Okay, different subject." Thyme said wiping some stray tears away. "So how was work?" Thyme said getting some frozen TV dinners out. "My little grease monkey." Thyme said smiling.

"It was okay, some guy wanted a checkup but he needed more than that." Jonny said chuckling. "His car was crying for an oil change, new tires, and engine checkup." Jonny said shaking his head. "It all totaled up to about $700." Jonny said smirking.

"If I knew what you were talking about I would be shocked." Thyme said sarcastically then ran out of the kitchen as Jonny chased her into the living room.

_**A/N:**_ I hope you liked the new story, the only reason I did a sequel was because a fan inspired me. This is a shout out to briannap0122 thanks chic; you helped me out of a block J


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mustang: Is it really over**_

The sequel to my first one hope you like

_**A/N:**_ Like love review

~_**WREN AND TRUNKS**_~

Wren packed the black backpack with snacks and drinks. "Mommy, where are we going?" TJ asked rubbing his eyes as he sat on the kitchen floor.

Trunks picked up TJ and he put his head between the crock of Trunks' neck. "Go back to sleep big man." Trunks said rocking TJ back and forth. "Did you bring the pampers?" Trunks asked looking at Wren.

"He's 4 does he really need them?" Wren asked rolling her eyes.

"Wren, I'm letting us go to this meet up you still shouldn't be mad at me." Trunks said whispering making sure not to wake TJ.

Wren scoffed. "Yeah, after I gave you an ultimatum." Wren said stuffing his pampers into the backpack. "I had to threaten you Trunks, this is our family, and we haven't seen them in forever." Wren said whispering sharply. "You shouldn't hesitate to say yes." Wren said scowling at her husband.

Trunks rolled his eyes then grabbed the car keys. "I'm not arguing with you, I'm done." Trunks said then walked out of the house. Wren growled and walked out of the house.

~_**ABANDONED GAS STATION**_~

Thyme and Jonny were sitting in their car waiting for everyone to get there. "We're like 2 million hours early." Thyme said crossing her arm and popped up when she saw a car drive up. "They're here, who it is, I hope the others hurry up, oh look another car we're here just one more car to wait for!" Thyme said hitting Jonny's arm. "Turn the head lights on." Thyme said getting out of the car.

Thyme got out of the car and saw the other doors open and saw a short pregnant Bra come out one car and Wren hopped out another car and ran up to Thyme. "HEY!" Wren screamed and hugged Thyme with a death grip.

"I've missed you guys so much." Thyme said and watched Bra waddle up to them. "And look at Ms. Pregnant." Thyme said then rubbing Bra's stomach.

"Hey guys." Bra said tearing up. "It's the hormones." Bra said wiping tears away. The girls shared their first laugh in years.

~_**THE BOYS**_~

Trunks watched as his wife gave TJ to Trunks and walked out of the car to go run to her friends. He saw his sister waddle out to them and Thyme scream and hug them both. Trunks popped out of the car with TJ asleep in his arms. He went over to Goten who was standing with Jonny. "We gave you a few seconds." Jonny said smirking at Trunks. "So this is your little guy." Jonny said looking at TJ.

Trunks nodded and woke TJ up. "Hey TJ, want you meet uncle Jonny and uncle Goten." Trunks said as the little boy rubbed his eyes.

TJ started looking around at the people near him. "Hi sir, I'm Vegeta Trunks Briefs, TJ for short, and may I ask who you are?" TJ said giving Jonny and Goten a big smile.

"Wren taught him to say that." Trunks said rolling his eyes. "TJ this is uncle Jonny and Goten." Trunks said looking at his son.

"Hey I'm your mommy's brother." Goten said smiling at TJ and shaking his hand. "Amazing Trunks he looks just like you." Goten said looking at TJ's long black hair which looked just like his father's purple hair. His big blue eyes stuck out like his fathers did and the topping on the cake was their smirk it was identical the only thing that was Wren's was his eyes structure and the way his mouth arches when he smirks. "There is no denying he's yours Trunks." Goten said laughing.

"For real, he's the spitting image of you." Jonny said looking at the little boy. "That's scary bro." Jonny said laughing.

"He claims I'm not his, but I am." TJ said rolling his eyes. "I look just like you duh." TJ said crossing his arms.

Goten and Jonny looked at each other than back at Trunks and TJ then started laughing harder. "And he has Wren attitude that's just priceless." Jonny said holding his stomach. "This made my day." Jonny said wiping away a tear.

"Let's stop talking about me, what about you Jonny when are you Thyme going to pop a little one out?" Trunks asked scowling at his friends.

Jonny stopped laughing then got this disappointed look on his face. "Thyme is unable to have kids." Jonny said looking down at his feet. "Don't say anything about adoption, they don't give babies to people with a juvenile detention record and people don't want to carry a baby for you when you could snap their neck in five seconds." Jonny said crossing his arms.

"I know you don't want to hear it's okay, so I'm not going to say that, I'm going to say you'll get your kid one day." Goten said patting Jonny on the back.

Jonny nodded his head. "Thanks"

Wren walked up to the boys and smiled. Goten pushed passed Trunks and hugged his sister. "I've missed you." Goten said squeezing Wren.

Wren put in extra effort in hugging Goten back. "I've missed you too." Wren said about to cry. Wren let go of Goten and Trunks handed TJ to Wren and ran over to his heavily pregnant sister.

"So, you had a kid." Goten said to his sister chuckling.

Wren nodded. "Yeah, this is my big guy." Wren said smiling at her son. "He has dad's smile." Wren said wiping a stray tear away.

"Oh is the big bad Wren crying, I didn't know Bonnie had tear ducts." Jonny said smirking and laughed as Wren punched him. "Hey Wren, you look good." Jonny said hugging Wren.

"Hey idiot." Wren said kissing Jonny's cheek. "So, what's new?" Wren asked adjusting TJ on her hip.

Jonny starred at TJ for a minute. "I'm sorry it's scary I couldn't think of you as a mother and he looks just like his dad and granddad." Jonny said chuckling.

Just as everyone began talking a black sleek Cadillac pulled into the gas station. Vegeta stepped out of the drivers set and Bulma stepped out of the other door. "Oh my God." Wren said looking at Vegeta and Bulma. "Hey vegetable did you get taller or is it just the hair?" Wren asked smirking at Vegeta.

"See that's why I didn't want to come." Vegeta said looking at Bulma and pointing at Wren, then noticed a child in her arms. "Wren is that a kid in your arms?" Vegeta asked walking over to Wren. Wren nodded her head smiling. Vegeta got closer and looked at the little boy. "How could some one like you have a kid?" Vegeta asked smirking and crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean Vegeta?" Wren asked scowling at Vegeta. "I'm not that evil." Wren said grinding her teeth together.

"Yeah right, God he looks just like Trunks." Vegeta said looking shocked.

TJ rolled his eyes. "Could you people tell me something I don't know, God you keep saying the same thing over and over again." TJ said crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

Vegeta was shocked at what the little boy said. "And your nasty attitude." Vegeta said crossing his arms and scowling at him.

"You can't be talking about nasty attitude, you called me a whore the first time we met." Wren said and laughed with Vegeta.

Trunks ran over to them and grabbed his son. "Not in front of my son." Trunks said scowling at his father and wife. "Hey dad." Trunks said giving his dad a soft smile.

"Hey son." Vegeta said hugging Trunks. "That's the only one you're getting." Vegeta said backing away from Trunks. "So what's his name?" Vegeta asked looking at TJ.

"Hello sir, I'm Vegeta Trunks Briefs, may I ask who you are?" TJ said looking at Vegeta and holding his hand out for Vegeta to shake it.

"I'm Vegeta, your grandfather." Vegeta said then shook TJ's hand. Bra waddled to Vegeta and tapped on his shoulder. Vegeta turned around and looked down at his daughters stomach. "Wow" was all Vegeta could say Goten walked up and smiled at Vegeta. "You bastard!" Vegeta growled scowling at Goten.

"We're married daddy." Bra said looking shocked at her father.

Vegeta sighed in relief. "Oh okay." Vegeta said then hugged Bra. "How have you been princess?" Vegeta asked kissing Bra's head.

"I've been good daddy, I've missed you." Bra said hugging her father back and crying a little bit.

~_**TWO HOURS LATER**_~

It was reaching the crack of dawn and everyone had to work in the morning so they said their goodbyes and promised to meet again. "I liked those people mommy." TJ said sitting in his car seat.

"I do too." Wren said as she buckled in TJ and smiled at him. Trunks got into the car and didn't say a word. "So you're still not going to talk to me?" Wren asked whispering to Trunks.

Trunks nodded his head then started the car.

_**A/N:**_ Well I liked it.


End file.
